Her 'Curse'
by PotterVengerLock
Summary: Most young girls fall in love with men who will never know they exist, but this particular girl, had a gift for something that most people would not call a gift, to her, it was more of a curse really. She tended to fall in love with men who don't exist.


Most young girls fall in love with men who will never know they exist, but this particular girl, had a gift for something that most people would not call a gift, to her, it was more of a curse really. She tended to fall in love with men who _don't_ exist. Many, many men who will never be in her arms, her loving and accepting arms. Who will never feel that loving hug that they need when they are suffering the most, but that suffering isn't even real, it's the product of authors, scriptwriters, screenwriters, playwrights, etc's minds. But they make it seem real, and it's that subtle sense of realness that makes her fall in love, over, and over again. She cries into her pillow at night, knowing that she will never, ever get to know these wonderful men, heroes, villains; lifesavers, murderers; servants, masters; ordinary men, extraordinary men. All with their flaws and good points, all with accidents and mistakes, all with different features, and different personalities. She gets to know them by watching, reading, listening, looking, seeking, finding. She keeps falling deeper, and deeper in love with men who will never know her, see her, or even know of her great love for all. Her curse, as she likes to call it, keeps getting worse. She holes herself up down in her room that happens to be in the basement, in the dark, with only her phone and lots of stuffed animals for company, consoling herself with XReaders on deviantart, still knowing that she will never be with them, even though the wonderfully, and sometimes not so wonderfully, written stories of her inserted into her love's lives make her married to, dating, pregnant with their child, their child, or even just their friend who has an unrequited crush. At least then they know her name, they know she exists, they see her, she's not an invisible observer, she's a person to them.

One day, she was searching through the internet when she noticed something. Some fics she's read before no longer exist, she kept searching for them, and she realized something. All the fics about real people aren't there anymore! All the actors, who are lovely people themselves, just don't exist on the internet anymore! She searched up their names, their actual names, not just _ x reader, and found that they were just… gone. _That's funny… What about their characters?!_ So she searched up their characters. What she got was some fanart, and a few amature videos of them on the street. No professional pictures, no movie posters, and very few memes. She tried searching up the various movies/anime that they came from, finding no movies, but real people. She tried searching up herself, her username, and her parents' names, her siblings' names-she had five-but still found nothing, except some weird people who happened to have the same name, and her username turned up nothing, even though it usually pulled up something, a pic of her deviantart work, some fanfictions, anything! But she got nothing, finally, she realized something. She's not logged on to anything. And when she tried, her logins didn't work! _I need a walk_ , she thought, so she got up out of her bed, got into some actual clothes, brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail, put on her hoodie that she wore every single day and her old, battered, paint splattered tennis shoes, picked up her shoulder bag, which was crammed full of a lot of semi useless junk, and some usefull stuff (phone charger, wallet, emergency tennis ball-don't ask, and she has had to use it before-, ect) and walked out of her bedroom, already ready to step out into the world. She shut the front door behind her as she walked into… _a city?_ _I don't live in a city.. I live in a tiny town in Idaho! What in the world is going on!_ As she turned around to go back inside, she found that her house wasn't there. Instead there was a tall building, a hotel. _The hell?_

* * *

Hello Everyone. I'm back! Don't ask where this came from, or even what it is about. I don't even know. I wrote this based off words that popped into my head. Tell me what you think though.

Sincerely,

 _PotterVengerLock_


End file.
